moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldric Perenolde
King Baldric Perenolde also known as the Merchant King was one of the most economically prosperous Perenolde Kings for a reign as short as his. His predecessor left Alterac in a prosperous state but Baldric is known for propelling this prosperity even further, his economic decisions impacting Alterac for years. History Childhood Born as Prince Baldric Perenolde between King Arthur Perenolde I and Queen Margaret Perenolde. His parents were betrothed as part of payment for the Lordaeronian armies relief of the Garnet Skull Company's occupation of Alterac City during the Garnet Skull Rebellion. Prince Baldric Perenolde grew up to see his father restore the Kingdom of Alterac to stability and was instilled at a young age at the importance of Alterac's trade and how to manipulate its position to bring prosperity to their people. Adulthood As a Prince, Baldric Perenolde often represented his father during trade negotiations with trading companies and kingdoms. At one point, Baldric sailed south to the Alteraci colonies in the South Seas where he served as Military-Governor. Baldric Perenolde saw significant conflict with pirates, raiding the plantations and harassing the Alteraci trade routes. Baldric led several raids on pirate settlements to drive off more organized pirate leagues. When word of the Sanguine Gavel's assassination attempt on his father, Baldric Perenolde hesitantly remained in the South Seas, trusting that the Sanguine Gavel would be wiped out. Baldric's instincts proved correct, thus Baldric remained in the South Seas till his fathers death. Reign When word of his father's death reached Prince Baldric, he left his post to Admiral Walter Mullen, returning to Alterac City to be coronated. Following his coronation, King Baldric Perenolde experienced a short reign of eighteen years but he accomplished much in less than two decades. Firstly, he increased the Alteraci presence in the Hinterlands and the Northern Stromic Mountains, inserting Alterac into the trade routes between Stromgarde and Lordaeron that had since begun avoiding the Kingdom of Alterac due to high tariffs. Next, King Baldric lowered exportation tariffs and business taxes throughout the entire Kingdom of Alterac. This encouraged for many businesses, especially trading companies to base themselves in Alterac since it was much cheaper compared to other kingdoms. Southshore became a bustling port, replacing Herring Rock as the main port of the Kingdom of Alterac. Herring Rock began to serve as a more military function, many shops and homes on the island were evacuated and leveled, turning them into a massive shipyard. Herring Rock became no more than a keep, the rest of the island being turned into a large harbor and shipyard. Despite all this trade, Baldric didn't focus on rebuilding the navy all too much, relying more on merchant ships hiring their own security forces, increasing the gold flowing through Alterac. Death After eighteen years of economic focused reign, King Baldric perished. However, he had no sons, having only an estranged daughter before leaving for the South Seas. Princess Madison Perenolde succeeded him as Queen Maddie, as she was called, being coronated over her husband, an aged Alteraci nobleman, Edgar Astraville. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History Category:Alteraci